Strawberry Neko
by Kaito-Hime123
Summary: Why can't everyday be like the next? No bad news and the ability to plan your life without problems? Well, my life, Hinamori Amu's life? Is soo far from it. Of course, normal people don't have neko-hentai-cosplay teenagers in the life either... AMUTO


Kaito-Hime: Well ya a fic...well not first cause i had a Fanfiction account but forgot my passward....Heh?  
Amu:Holy-Crap Kaito!  
Rima:So...uncool Kairi:You should've writtin it somewhere.  
Gai:Your flames of youth are heading for the ground!  
Kaito-Hime:What the hell!?!?!? Gai this is Shugo Chara, NOT Naruto!  
Gai:I see, I will train my youthful student till that fateful day shall arrive!  
Lee:Gai-Sensei!  
Gai:Lee!  
Lee:Gai-Sensei!  
Gai:Lee!  
(Manly hugging and the sunset with waves)  
Kaito-Hime:HOLY CRAP IM BLIND!  
Tadase:This is Tadamu right Kaito-San?  
Kaito-Hime: No Tadagay! This is Amuto! No go die in a ditch!! D:  
Everybody's Minds(I know telepathy!): HARSH!  
Yoru:Nya~

BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya exclaimed with glee obvious in her voice.  
"No Yaya, I can't move another step.." Amu voiced her right hand on her hip for a dramatic effect.  
"But, Amu-Chan it's only around the corner." Tadase said, trying to add comforting words.  
(This is after the whole, 'Can I love you?' part of the Series)  
"Hey! You guys didn't have to chase after the X-character all over the park, THEN go and in all in a 'Bathroom break'!" Amu retorted.  
"Wow! Your right Amu-Chi! Your sooo cool!" Yaya chirped, voice still overflowing with glee.  
So here we are, joining the "Cool&Spicey" Hinamori Amu, overly hyper for her own good, Yuiki Yaya. Along with(cough-Gay) Hitori Tadase, strolling along in the hot summer heat in the not-so-busy streets of Osaka.(I think thats where they are...-sweatdrop)  
They were currently going to an ice-cream store that Yaya went to with her mom, before school ended. But, because of reasons just told, Amu is currently catching her breath, being pestered by Yaya.  
"Fine." Amu said after about a minute of catching her breath.  
"YAY! Now I can get the Rainbow Sherbert I wanted to try out!~" Yaya said while running off into the distance with Amu and Tadase trailing after.

BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*

"Gezz Yaya! Could'nt you have waited for just a sec?" Amu said clutching her sides.  
In front of them was a fairly bright ice-cream shop with decorations covering the store top to bottom.  
On the flor were rainbow tiles with ice-cream cones. The front entrance was covered with muti-colored stars with various animals made in a pattern.  
The front was also made of glass so it was see through but couldn't make out faces inside.  
"M-my heaven awaits!!!" Yaya squealed draging Amu and Tadase along, one in both arm.  
The ringing of a bell came signaling that a new customer was arriving or leaving.  
"Mushi Mushi!" Came a husky voice which Amu presumed to be the employee. When she turned to look, there in her sights was the renamed 'Hentai-cosplayer-kid'...Tsukiyomi Ikuto...in an Ice-cream shop....suprise obvious on his face of seeing his renamed strawberry, 'perverted kid' in the ice-cream shop that he worked at.  
While he, the ally of Easter, was wearing a cosplay suit of Mitsuki Koyoma of Full Moon.  
This was great.  
Just Damn great.  
Gotta thank that cosplay loving boss for this.  
At least....it couldn't get any worst.  
How wrong he was.  
BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*BlueberryMufin*

Kaito-Hime: Well...it wasn't really a chapter, i just wanted to get this up to see if people liked it and if i should keep going.  
Louise: It's Amuto though...right Kaito-hime:Hai.  
Louise: THEN KEEP GOING!!! NO AMUTO STORY IS BAD!  
Kaito-Hime: B-but its up to the readers.  
Louise: The damnit readers, review so she can make a full length chapter!  
Kaito-Hime: I need ten....all positive?  
Louise: Now go damnit! Type your fuckin review!  
Kaito-Hime: Louise-chan scares me.... -shiver- 


End file.
